Anime Heroes
by MegaDaffy
Summary: A Story that is a mix of Rockman.exe,Transformers Energon and .HackLegend Of The Twilight. Lan meets up with .Hack's Shugo and TF:Energon's Kicker and forms a team to take down a new enemy. I can't summarize this very well. Just read and EnjoY!
1. Chapter 1

O.K., I think this is probably one of my best unfinished stories that I hope to finish sometime. This is being placed under Rockman.EXE because that's what come first. This also mixes with Transformers Energon and .Hack/Legend Of The Twilight. I've put this on a lot of message boards and it has gotten a lot of good reviews. So, Enjoy!-MegaDaffy

Anime Heroes 

"wha… Why am I here? I don't remember this." The figure on the contained stretcher said as he opened his eyes. "What happened? Why am I in this?" He asked himself. When he completely awoke he noticed that something was missing. "Where's Mega Man?" He asked himself. "Mega Man? Mega Man? MEGA MAN! WHERE ARE YOU! " He called out.

"Lan? Are you awake?" Someone asked.

"Mega Man! There you are!" Lan said as he saw the P.E.T. that contained his Net Navi and best buddy Mega Man.EXE.

"Yep, I'm right here! Don't Worry!" Mega Man reassured his friend.

" Hey Mega Man, Can you get me out of this?" Lan asked him.

"Uh, I think you should go back to sleep." Mega Man told him nervously.

"I want to get out of here Mega Man!" Lan told him again.

"No! I…uh…" Mega Man was looking for an excuse to tell Lan. "I…can't find the switch!" Mega Man told him.

"MEGA MAN, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lan yelled. Lan then began to bang his head against the glass in an attempt to break free.

"All Right! All right! I'll let you go!" Mega Man told him. Mega Man then pulled the switch that opened up the top part of what Lan was in.

"Thanks!" Lan said he got up.

"No Problem!" Mega Man said.

"Come on let's go home, Mega Man!' Lan told him cheerfully.

"Uh, Lan, I don't think that's such a good idea." Mega Man told him.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing bad happening at home." Lan replied.

" Yeah, but Uh, Um, Uh, No…Nobody's Home Lan! That's why I think we shouldn't go home yet." Mega Man nervously told him.

"Mega Man, What's up with you? You seem nervous." Lan asked him as he walked toward the exit.

"Ack! Lan don't open that door!" Mega Man yelled at him.

"Why not? Is it going to electrocute me?" Lan sarcastically replied back to Mega Man.

Lan touched the doorknob.

"Lan don't do this!" Mega Man told him.

Lan ignored him and turned the knob

"You don't know what you're doing!" Mega Man told him.

Lan ignored him again and pulled the door open slowly.

"LAN!" Mega Man yelled at him.

"Mega Man, Would you quit worrying so much!" Lan told him as he opened the door. " It's not like…" Lan stopped mid sentence. He looked around and what he saw broke his heart. (MegaDaffy's Commentary: This story is about to get really emotional and somewhat creepy, it's not too late to stop reading if this scares you.)

Lan saw a barren wasteland where his hometown once was. Buildings were destroyed.

Blood was all over the streets. The sky was reddish because of the smoke from the fires.

"I…I'm sorry Lan. I…I tried to stop you." Mega Man tried to tell his friend.

Lan just stood there, Tears developed in his eyes.

"Lan? Lan? Hey are you O.K. Buddy?" Mega Man asked him in a comforting tone of voice.

Lan just fell down onto his knees. By this time, the tears had started streaming down his face.

"Lan?" Mega Man asked him.

Lan then fell flat on the ground and cried.

"Aw Lan, I know how you feel buddy!" Mega Man said as he tried to comfort him.

Lan mumbled something into the gravel.

"What?" Mega Man asked.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Lan said through his sobs of sadness.

"Wily unleashed a team of terrorists on the town while his Dragon Virus attacked the net." Mega Man told Lan.

" Where was I during this!" Lan asked angrily.

" You were heading into the building with Chaud to take down Wily and his virus." Mega Man answered.

" Then why did I wake up on another bed!" Lan asked again in an angrily tone.

"You were given an electric shock that knocked you unconscious. I carried you to the nearest bed before defeating the virus." Mega Man answered.

"How did I get shocked?" Lan asked.

Mega Man didn't answer.

"Mega Man?" Lan asked his Net Navi

Mega Man still didn't answer.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" Lan Angrily yelled at Mega Man.

"Your Dad made me!" Mega Man replied loudly.

"Huh!" Lan asked shockingly.

"Your Dad didn't want you die. So he made me give you an electric shock powerful enough to knock you unconscious. He then asked me to carry you to a safe place and…" Mega Man answered.

"And What!" Lan asked.

"And then he got shot dead." Mega Man told Lan.

"What!" Lan said angrily.

"He did say one thing before he died though" Mega Man told him.

"What was that!" Lan asked.

"He said… He said that he loved you and wanted to keep you safe. He didn't want you to die yet." Mega Man said in an attempt to comfort Lan.

Lan just lied there paralyzed by his own sadness and anger.

"What about Chaud?" He asked.

Mega Man bowed his Head.

"Oh No! You don't mean!" Lan asked.

"Yep, Protoman was deleted and Chaud had the same fate as your Dad did." Mega Man replied.

Lan still just lied there.

"I'm sorry Lan, but remember you've still got me" Mega Man said as he comforted Lan.

Lan reached for his P.E.T. and hugged it.

"Oh Mega Man, You're the only friend I have left!" Lan sadly told Mega Man.

"Aw Lan! I wish I could hug you back too." Mega Man told his buddy Lan.

Lan then got up onto his feet. "And I will avenge my friends and family too!" Lan Yelled.

"That's the Spirit, Lan!" Mega Man excitedly told him.

"Thanks Mega Man!" Lan said to his net navi friend.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Mega Man told his friend.

"Well, I guess I'll just walk on down this road." Lan said to himself.

Lan eventually found himself near where his house was before what happened.

"Well, I guess this is the last time I'll ever see my home again." Lan said while "choking up"

"Don't worry Lan, We still have each other." Mega Man comfortably reminded him.

"Yeah. You're right Mega Man." Lan then replied.

"Yep…" Mega Man stopped and looked to the right of his P.E.T. window, "Hey who's that over there?" Mega Man asked.

Lan turned his and noticed someone he knew for as long as he could remember.

"OH NO, MAYL!" Lan yelled as he ran towards his injured friend.

"Mayl are you O.K.?" Lan asked her.

"Uhhh Lan, is that you?" Mayl asked him.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Lan told her, "What happened to you?"

"Roll cross fused with me to try to heal my injuries." Mayl replied.

"What else happened? Why do you have cuts all over you?" Lan asked.

"Roll got attacked while trying to heal me." Mayl replied.

" Don't worry Mayl. I'll help you, somehow." Lan told her.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light flashed down on Lan and he was sucked out of his world.

Meanwhile in "The World", Shugo and Rena were enjoying a nice day in the fields area.

"So how are things going with you Rena?" Shugo asked his twin sister.

"Things are going good, How about you?" Rena replied.

"I'm doing good." Shugo replied.

" Shugo?" Rena asked her brother.

" Yeah?" Shugo replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Rena said.

"O.K. what is it?" Shugo asked.

"I'm sorry about everything I said about you, I think you have a good heart and are a really nice person to be with." Rena said

"Rena do you really mean that?" Shugo excitedly asked.

"Yep." Rena said.

"AWWWW!" Shugo said.

They then hugged each other.

However, The fields area then shook violently knocking both of them over.

The ground then cracked open and released a big monster.

"What the heck is that!" Shugo asked.

"I don't know!" Rena replied.

The monster then let out a loud roar.

"Here let me try something." Shugo said to his sister as he was getting up.

Shugo put his arm forward, "Data Drain" he said as he held on to Kite's Bracelet.

The unknown monster was unaffected.

"What the!" Shugo said in exasperation.

"Here, let me try something Shugo." His sister asked.

"No! I won't let you get killed again! Let me try something else!" Shugo replied to his sister.

Shugo then ran up to the monster and attacked with his double swords.

"Take this you!" He yelled.

However, the monster remained unscratched with every attack.

Suddenly, the monster whacked Shugo away before he made his next attack.

Shugo hit the ground hard and fell unconscious

"Shugo!" Rena yelled.

She then got up and ran towards the monster as well.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled as ran at a ramming speed towards the monster with her heavy blade sword.

She let out a loud yell as stabbed the monster in the stomach with her sword.

The monster was then roaring in pain.

"Ha Ha! I got him!" Rena cheered as the monster started roaring in pain.

Rena had then attempted pull her sword out but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh! Why won't this come out?" she asked herself.

She kept trying to pull the sword out while the monster continuously roared in pain.

Suddenly, the roars became muffled.

"Huh?" Rena thought as attempted to the sword out for the fifteenth time.

Rena slipped on the grass, causing her to push the sword upward in the stomach.

(Graphic scene Ahoy! You've been warned.)

The monster then vomited up a weird acid that was in his stomach on Rena.

She then let out a scream of pain herself.

At this Shugo woke up, what he saw when vision returned was the monster on it side, dead.

"Did I really kill the monster or did Rena do that?" He asked himself when he remembered about his sister being there during the attack.

"Oh No Rena! RENA!" He yelled as he ran toward where his sister last was.

He then found his sister, but he also found that she was unconscious and badly burned and de-rezzed in some parts and half of her sword was charred black.

"Rena, Are You O.K.?" Shugo asked his sister.

"Uhh…Shugo?" Rena asked as she woke up.

"Yeah, It's me. Are you O.K.?" He replied.

"I beat him for you Shugo." Rena told him.

"Rena…" Shugo said to his badly injured sister. His eyes watered up as he picked up his sister.

"Hang on, I'll take you somewhere to get healed." Shugo said as he ran off carrying his sister in his arms.

When he arrived at the hospital (or whatever place they heal people in "The World"), he told the guy working there what had happened. Shugo then handed Rena over to the guy he was talking to and then went over to a nearby chair and waited. Meanwhile, Rena was put in the Emergency Room, because of her bad condition. The doctors and nurses started operating right away.

"Scalpel." The doctor with bright white eyes asked.

When he got the scalpel, he stuck it in hard and cut her back open.

"Um sir, what are doing?" One of the others asked.

The "Doctor" refused to answer, he then took out a chip with a purple colored logo on it.

"Hey wait! That's not the data chip we use." One of the doctors next to him said.

The "Doctor" ignored him and inserted the chip into Rena's back.

When it started to work, Rena let out another scream of pain. The "Doctor" held his hand over her mouth.

"Hey wait! You're not…" The doctor next to him said.

(Once again, Graphic scene ahoy! I'd also like to add something else: I DID NOT DIRECTLY STEAL THIS FOLLOWING SCENE FROM SPIDER-MAN 2.)

The "Doctor" then held his hand on each side of the other doctor's head and let out a psychic blast.

After that doctor fell dead, The "Doctor" took off his disguise and said, "You fool, I'm not a doctor. I'm PsychoDude!"

(Yes, I know the name is not too original.)

PsychoDude then proceeded to attempt to attack the others that were in the E.R., however most of them ran off.

PsychoDude then picked up Rena and ran out of the place Rena was getting healed in.

Shugo was getting bored waiting for them to finish with the operation and tell him her condition.

He then saw the people that worked there run past him in a panic.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on?" Shugo thought to himself.

He then saw PsychoDude fly past him with what looked like Rena.

"Huh! Was that Rena?" He asked himself as got up and ran out to see whom it was.

It was indeed Rena, She was being held tightly by PsychoDude. Who was floating in the sky.

"Rena! Hey, leave my sister alone!" He yelled at Psychodude.

" Ha Ha Ha! What are you going to do shrimpy!" PsychoDude said in a mocking way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere another mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere and attacked PsychoDude.

"Agh!" PsychoDude said painfully, "Who are you!"

"I am your worst enemy, Cross Fusion MegaMan!" Said Lan and Mega Man together.

Shugo watched the fight from the ground. He didn't who that blue guy was, but felt good that someone was trying to help him.

"Alright then, you want to play? LET'S PLAY!" PsychoDude said.

He then put psychic locks on Rena's arms and legs, which made her look like she was floating in mid air.

By now, the other "World" users were watching the battle as well.

PsychoDude advanced toward Cross Fusion Mega Man with kick.

"Lan! Behind you!" Mega Man warned Lan.

"I'm on it!" Lan replied.

Lan's right arm then became a bright blue sword, which he struck PsychoDude with before he even got kicked.

PsychoDude then tried to punch him, but Cross Fusion Mega Man's Mega Buster Gun attacked him before he could even touch Lan.

PsychoDude then used his psychic punch. Which hit Lan lightly on the right leg.

"You O.K. Lan?" Mega Man asked.

"Ah, Yeah I'm O.K." Lan replied, "Time to take this guy down!" He said after that.

Cross Fusion Mega Man then attacked PsychoDude with everything he had.

Psychodude missed most of them, but got hit hard with the powerful Yo-Yo attack.

"Grrr! I will not be defeated!" PsychoDude yelled as a ball of light flashed in his hands. "NO ONE ESCAPES THIS! PSYCHO-BALL!" He yelled as he shot a ball of light from his hands.

Cross Fusion Mega Man tried to dodge it, but it hit both of his legs and knocked him onto the ground hard. He then separated into Lan and MegaMan.EXE.

Shugo and the other bystanders watched in horror as Cross Fusion Mega Man was knocked down and as Psychodude took Rena away.

Shugo then ran towards where his new hero fell.

When he arrived at the scene where his hero had fallen, he approached him and kneeled down to see if he was O.K.

He noticed that he was conscious and breathing, but was not moving or responding to any of his questions. He also noticed that he had a mini computer that said "PET" on it and had a small blue guy inside. The other thing he noticed was that his new hero had been holding a chip that said "300" on it.

"Hmm." Shugo said to himself, "I wonder what this goes to?" He then asked himself as he took it out his hero's hand.

He noticed that there was a slot in the mini computer that was the same size as the "300" chip.

He decided to pick up the mini computer and insert it to see what happens. What happened was that a quick burst of light surrounded the small blue guy, the blue guy then woke up.

"Ah, that feels better!" he said as he got up.

"Ahh! Who…WHO ARE YOU!" Shugo nervously said to the blue guy.

"I'm Mega Man.EXE, who are you?" Mega Man asked.

"I'm Shugo, Shugo Kunisaki." Shugo nervously said to Mega Man.

"Nice to meet you, Shugo!" Mega Man cheerfully said, "Have you seen my friend? He has a blue headband and an orange-red shirt." He then asked.

"Oh him, He's right there." Shugo said while pointing at his hero who still wasn't awake yet.

"Oh good! He's O.K." Mega Man said in a relieved tone.

"What's his name?" Shugo asked Mega Man.

"That's my operator and Best buddy, Lan." Mega Man told him.

"Oh." Shugo replied.

A few minutes passed by before Shugo told Mega Man something else.

"Hey thanks for what happened earlier." Shugo told Mega Man.

"Oh, uh, no problem. What did I do earlier?" Mega Man asked.

"You tried to save my sister." Shugo said as his eyes started to water.

"Hey, what's wrong pal?" Mega Man asked.

" sniff I just miss her. She said she beat this mysterious monster for me and…" Shugo couldn't finish his sentence because he plopped down on his knees, fell onto the ground and cried.

Mega Man started to feel the same sadness and anger that Lan and his new friend Shugo were experiencing.

" Awww, the poor kid and I can't help him either." Mega Man said, "Grrr, I will get revenge for causing my friends such pain!" He then said out of anger.

During this time, Lan had started to regain consciousness and felt something, something painful.

Lan had then woken up, "uhh…what a weird feeling that was." He said to himself.

He then sat up and saw a boy with green hair lying on the ground and his P.E.T. lying next to him.

"Hi Lan! Good to see you're O.K." Mega Man cheerfully said.

Lan got up and walked over to where his P.E.T. was and picked it up.

"Hi Mega Man. Hey who's that guy?" Lan said as he pointed at the guy next to him.

"Oh that's Shugo. The guy we tried to help." Mega Man replied.

" Oh. Well, why is he lying there?" Lan asked.

"I didn't really catch all of it, but I think he misses his sister." Mega Man replied.

" So you're saying…" Lan asked Mega Man.

"Yep, that was her." Mega Man answered.

"Aw man…" Lan told himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, Lan! You tried and did your best." Mega Man reassured Lan.

Lan then sat back down and tried to comfort the boy.

"You O.K. buddy?" Lan asked him as he rubbed the boy's back.

The boy lifted his head up saw his hero sitting next to him, smiling.

" (Sniff) you… you… You're that guy that tried to save my sister aren't you?" The boy asked him.

"Yep! That's me." Lan replied.

The boy then sat up and dried his now red eyes.

"Thanks!" he said.

"So what's your name?" Lan asked him.

"Lan, I told you his name!" Mega Man quietly told Lan.

"I forgot it." Lan replied.

"My name is Shugo. Shugo Kunisaki." Shugo said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lan Hikari and this my net navi and best friend, Mega Man!" Lan told him.

"Lan…" Shugo said.

"Yeah?" Lan asked.

"You're… my hero." Shugo said in a soft voice.

Lan smiled and felt a warm, tingly feeling (the one you get when someone compliments you).

"Thanks, bud!" Lan said to Shugo as he put his arm around Shugo's shoulder.

"You never did tell me what was wrong though." Lan told him.

"I just miss my sister, She said she defeated this odd monster just for me and said that I have a good heart. Now she's gone." Shugo told Lan.

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" Lan cheerfully told Shugo.

"Thanks!" Shugo replied in a little more of a cheerier tone.

"So, shall we get going? I'd like to know more about where we are." Lan asked Shugo as he got up and extended his hand to Shugo.

"Sure." Shugo said as he grabbed Lan's hand and got up " You're in 'The World', which is …" Shugo told Lan as they walked off into the horizon.

During this time at a building in Ocean City, a red and blue robot and young boy were working on something in a lab.

"I just don't get these instructions Kicker." The robot told the boy.

"I don't completely understand them either, Ironhide." Kicker told Ironhide.

They were looking at the instructions for loading ammo into an Energon Cannon. Which was the Autobots newest weapon against the Decepticons. Optimus had asked them to try to do it since they weren't doing anything really important at the time and also because he and the rest of the autobot squadron had a meeting with the scientists on Cybertron.

"Eh, I'm sure we'll get it at some point." Kicker said, "Hmm, maybe we should follow the diagram here." He continued as he pointed the pictures on the instruction sheet.

"Hey, That's a good idea!" Ironhide said.

They had just gotten the Energon Cannon into loading position when a young girl entered the room.

"Hi Sally, What's up?" Kicker asked his sister.

"I'm going to go visit Dad for a few days, he says he could use my help with something." Sally told Kicker.

"That's great! Did you just want to tell me that?" Kicker asked.

"Actually, I also wanted to know where your old spacesuit was. Dad says I might need it." Sally replied.

"Oh, uh, check one of the closets in his room." Kicker told his sister.

"O.K." His sister replied.

She then left and Kicker and his Autobot friend Ironhide had gone back to work.

A few hours passed by. Kicker and Ironhide had finally gotten the Energon Cannon to load and work.

"Nice job Kicker!" Ironhide told his friend.

"Same to you buddy!" Kicker replied, "I'm going to go see how Sally's doing." He continued.

"O.K." Ironhide said.

Kicker only had walk into the hallway before he saw his sister with his old spacesuit on.

"Hey, you look good." Kicker said

"Thanks! I'm going now." Sally replied.

"O.K. Have fun." Kicker told her.

"Bye Kicker!" Sally said.

Sally then ran outside to see if her father was there.

Kicker then went back into the lab and admired what he and Ironhide had done together.

"It's looks good. Doesn't it?" Kicker asked Ironhide.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah!" Ironhide replied.

Suddenly, they both heard a scream of terror.

"SALLY!" Kicker yelled as he ran off.

"Hey Kicker, Wait up! Transform!" Ironhide said as he transformed into a Jeep and drove off after Kicker.

When Kicker got outside, he had his battle armor and helmet on in case something was happening. What he saw was Megatron holding his sister captive.

"Kicker! Help Me!" Sally yelled as she tried to break free of Megatron's clutches.

"Sally, Hang on!" Kicker told his sister.

"ENERGON SABER!" Kicker yelled.

A bunch of small transformers flew towards Kicker and transformed into a huge sword.

Kicker then proceeded to attack Megatron with it.

"You Monster, you let go of my sister!" Kicker yelled at Megatron as he attacked him.

" (Evil Laugh) Resistance is Futile, my boy. You'll never defeat me because I'm a decepticon and you're just a puny human." Megatron said as he taunted Kicker.

By this time, Ironhide had made it out and started shooting when he saw Megatron.

"Hang on, Kicker! I'll help you." Ironhide told him.

Kicker saw Ironhide coming, jumped onto him and started helping Ironhide shoot Megatron.

"Be careful Ironhide, He has my sister too." Kicker told Ironhide.

"Don't Worry." Ironhide replied.

Megatron then started to fly off with Ironhide and Kicker trailing behind him.

"You won't get away with this Megatron!" Kicker yelled as he and Ironhide shot laser blasts at him.

'Oh, but I think I will." Megatron said tauntingly

Megatron then flew higher in to the air.

Ironhide had transformed back into a robot with Kicker and his Energon saber on his shoulders. Ironhide then flew up closer to where Megatron was.

"I got you now, Megatron!" Ironhide yelled at Megatron before he started shooting Laser blasts at him.

When the smoke from laser shots cleared Megatron stood there unscratched.

"Ha ha, that tickled." Megatron said. "Now try THIS!" He continued as he raised his guns and pointed them at Ironhide and Kicker.

Megatron then let out a large, Energon-boosted laser blast which Ironhide tried to avoid but couldn't.

Ironhide and Kicker were hit and bad, they started to fall toward the ocean fast.

"No! Kickerrrrrrr!" His sister Sally yelled as Megatron flew off with her in his hands.

Kicker was unconscious and falling toward the ocean at a fast pace, so was Ironhide.

When they reached the ocean, Kicker fell into a whirlpool and was sucked into a different world. Ironhide fell to the bottom of ocean and didn't wake up until one of the other autobots found him and revived him.


	2. 2: Lan and MegaMan meet Shugo

During all of this, there were 2 figures talking in a hideout somewhere unknown to anyone (except themselves).

"So you say that everyone is dead now?" A mysterious figure said.

"Yes, Everyone is, including that 'top-notch' netbattler." Another figure said.

"Good, except for one thing Wily." The figure said.

"What is it?" Wily asked.

"That Hikari boy and his net-navi are still alive!" Yelled the figure.

"Oh well, Uhh…He's all alone and his net navi can't do all of the work and…" Wily said as he looked for an excuse for why he forgot to kill Lan and MegaMan.

"Never mind that, you've done your job. You are no longer needed." The figure said as he pulled out a shotgun.

"No! Please! I'll get him!" Wily said nervously.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wily." The figure said as he shot Wily dead (Commentary: serves him right!)

"Sir!" one of the figure's assistants said as he ran in the door.

"What is it!" The figure asked.

"PsychoDude is back, He brought the girl." The assistant said.

"Excellent. Now my plan will begin, I will just need one more. WHERE'S MEGATRON!" The figure asked.

"He's coming, he should be here soon." The assistant said.

"Good. You are dismissed and take the dead guy with you." The figure replied.

"Yes Sir." The assistant said. He then picked up the dead guy's feet and dragged him out.

" Hmm, Hmm! Soon the girls' "friends" will come to rescue them. But will instead join them in my devious plan." The figure said before he cackled.

Meanwhile In "The World", Shugo and new hero/best friend Lan were talking while strolling around the town area.

"Wow! This place is big!" Lan exclaimed.

"Every area is this big. There are some that are even bigger!" Shugo told Lan with a smile.

"Sounds like The Net." Mega Man said.

"Actually, you're on the net right now. The World is an online game that thousands of people play when they can." Shugo told Mega Man.

"Cool!" Lan and Mega Man said in unison.

Suddenly, Lan heard a scream.

"Huh?" He said as he looked around.

"Something wrong Lan?" Mega Man asked him.

"Did you hear that Mega Man?" Lan asked him.

"No, I can't say I did." Mega Man replied back.

"I heard it." Said Shugo.

"You did, then tell me where it came from!" Lan told Shugo.

Shugo just stood there quietly.

"ANSWER ME!" Lan yelled.

"Umm, over there!" Shugo said nervously.

Lan strapped on his rollerblades and started on in the direction that Shugo pointed in.

"Hey, Wait up!" Shugo yelled as he activated his speed charm item.

Shugo finally caught up with Lan and saw that Lan was not looking as cheerful as he had been.

"Something wrong?" Shugo asked.

"Who are THEY?" Lan asked him as watched in horror at what they were going to do soon.

"Oh, that's the…Debug team." Shugo told him.

"What are they doing to that poor girl!" Lan asked him.

"…." Shugo didn't say anything because he couldn't stand watching it either.

Flashbacks of destruction, death, blood and Mayl lying on the ground dying were flashing in Lan's mind.

"Grrr, I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Lan yelled at himself.

He then took off down the road and right into the group that was about to kill the girl who was all dressed in white.

"TAAAAAAKE THIS!" Lan yelled as he attacked of the debuggers.

About this time, their leader had finally noticed that a boy had come.

When Lan finished fending off the attacks from the rest of the group, he then ran ramming speed into their leader, knocking him (or her) over. After he picked up the girl and ran back to Shugo, who was watching him in amazement.

"Are you O.K.?" Lan asked the girl.

"Y…yes." The girl answered.

"Don't worry, everything will be O.K.! You're safe with us!" Lan told the girl as he smiled at her.

" Wow! He's really nice and caring. Just like Rena said I was." Shugo thought to himself as he was running.

They stopped running and hid in an alley, Lan and Shugo sat down exhausted and out of breath.

"Lan." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, Mega Man?" Lan asked in between breaths.

"You were great back there buddy! Great job!" Mega Man told Lan.

"Yeah, You were really brave! I'd probably never be able to stand up against them like you did." Shugo added.

Lan smiled, "Thanks Guys!" He said.

"Thank you…for saving me" The girl said.

"Oh yeah, No problem! I just couldn't watch you die like that." Lan told her.

"You're a really nice person, Lan." Shugo told him.

"Aww, Thanks Shugo." Lan replied.

"Well, I'm tired and I think it's getting late." Lan said as he stretched, "I think we should set up camp here."

"Alright." Shugo said.

Shugo got a couple of sleeping bags and pillows from a nearby item shop and they all went to bed.

"Good Night Shugo, Good Night Mega Man!" Lan said he fell asleep.

"Good Night Lan." Shugo and Mega Man said back.

As for the mysterious girl, she slept between Shugo and Lan for protection in case the debug team came back for her.

Shugo started to have a dream about the times he spent with his sister.

He remembered the first time he signed on and the first he saw his sister (as "weird" looking as she was).

He remembered the adventures they went on together and the times they spent together after the "final mystery" was solved.

He then remembered the last time he saw his sister before got nearly killed and then kidnapped.

Shugo's eyes started to water again, His also clenched his fist hard as well.

"Oh man, I miss her so much!" Shugo thought to himself. "I hope she's O.K. wherever she is." He then continued.

Meanwhile, Mega Man was having a bad dream as well. A bad dream about what happened 3 days ago.

(Flashback) Mega Man was fighting one of Wily's most destructive viruses. However, he could also see on a screen that was in the battle area what was happening outside of the net.

(The next scene could get graphic. Once again, you've been warned.)

He saw people getting continuously shot at by the team that Wily had hired to exterminate the town's citizens. However, he kept on fighting, knowing the situation would only get worse. He was fighting with the help of another net navi that he knew (check chap#1 for name). They were both fighting together and almost defeated the virus. When Mega Man saw something on the screen that he thought looked familiar and then to his shock, he remembered what it was. It was his operator's house and it was on fire. Mega Man just stood there, weakened by the sight of his operator and Best friend's only home being destroyed.

"Ha Ha, Giving up so soon?" The virus asked him.

"NEVER! I'll get you for that!" Mega Man yelled as attacked the virus with everything that he had.

The other net navi that was there tried to help attack as well, but couldn't get to the virus because of Mega Man's attacks, which were full of rage and anger.

After a few powerful attacks, the virus was almost dead.

"Alright, We did it!" Mega Man cheered.

"I don't think it's done yet." His friend said.

Just then, the virus exploded and caused a big flash.

Mega Man and his friend had gone unconscious for a while after that. Mega Man then woke up to see his friend dissolving. He ran over to check on his heavily damaged friend.

"Hey, Are you O.K.?" Mega Man asked. His friend just laid there, still unconscious and now almost gone.

"Hang on, I'll help you!" Mega Man said as he attempted to save his friend.

However, before Mega Man could help. His friend was gone and to make things worse, he then saw his friend's operator get beaten up and then shot dead.

Mega Man was horrified and just stood there speechless. He looked at the screen that was showing what was happening outside, that was much worse. There looked to be no survivors and everything was burned to the ground. Mega Man was even more horrified. (End Flashback)

Mega Man clenched his fists and shuddered a little, "I hope Lan never asks about this because I can never tell him this. It would break his heart so much." Mega Man remembered vowing to never let his best friend know the full story.

The next morning, Shugo, Lan, and that mysterious A.I. girl walked along the town.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Shugo asked his new buddy and hero.

"I actually don't know. I just suddenly woke up here." Lan replied.

"Where are you from?" The A.I. asked.

"AC-DC Town in the Akihara area." Lan replied.

"So, are you going to try find a way to get home?" Shugo asked.

"SHUGO! DON'T ASK THAT!" Mega Man yelled.

"It's O.K., Mega Man. I can tell him." Lan replied in a more depressing tone, "No, I can't go home. I don't have a home or a family anymore." He continued.

"You don't? I…I…" Shugo said trying to find some way to make Lan feel better and apologize.

"It's O.K. Shugo." Lan replied.

"How did this happen?" Shugo asked.

"I don't know. I remember running in with my partner, Chaud to stop Wily and take down his massive virus when Mega Man electrocuted me. I was unconscious for awhile.When I woke up, Mega Man was there and refused to let me out of what he kept me in. I eventually got out and went towards the exit. Mega Man tried to stop me but I walked outside and…

(How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run)

…I saw my Hometown destroyed. Houses were on fire, smoke was rising into the air and there was blood all over the streets. (sniff) I then saw my best friend who I liked a lot on the ground bleeding near where my house used to be. I then woke up here. (Sniff) Mega Man was there the whole time comforting me, which helped me otherwise I would have wanted to kill myself." Lan said trying to hold back his tears.

(The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me)

(Commentary: The song was the chorus for "Untitled" from Simple Plan)

"Aww!" Shugo said. He then bent down to dry Lan's tears and had a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks Shugo." Lan told him.

"No Problem, I'm sorry that happened to you. I feel so bad now." Shugo said.

"Why?" Lan asked.

"Because you suffered so much pain and tragedy in 1 day. In fact, I think I now understand why you rescued this Vagrant A.I." Shugo replied.

The A.I. girl then rubbed Lan's head while Shugo gave him a hug.

"Thanks!" Lan replied now feeling a little better.

"No Problem, Buddy! You tried to save my sister and help me, it's the least I could do!" Shugo said.

"Actually the least you could do is hand over that filthy data you call a friend." A voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lan yelled.

"I'm Kamui ,the leader of the Cobalt Brigade."

"The Who?" Lan asked.

"The Debuggers" Shugo whispered to him.

"Oh. You guys." Lan said.


End file.
